Vertexx
Vertexx is Chris' Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Its BakuNano is Orehammer. He was released in the second assortment of wave 2. Information Description Vertexx strikes fear into his opponent even before battle has begun. Impenetrable body armor protects him, while metal spikes and talons from his four enormous arms frighten foes. Energy balls fired one after the other from his four hands relentlessly blast away opposition. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge It first appeared in episode 1 with Sellon and had appeared with her on the ranking screens throughout the episodes. In episode 4, it was used by Chris and fought the majority of the battle against Taylean and Drago. He made another battling appearance in episode 12 alongside Krowll, being used by Chris in the Capture the Flag challenge where he used Orehammer, but was beaten by Taylean. Vertexx appeared on episode 15 along with Krowll. ; Ability Cards * Heat Impulse * Port Gardner * Buzz Sunrock * Blazing Magnitude Game The Pyrus version has 1050 Gs, the Subterra version has 820 Gs, the Darkus version has 810 Gs, and the Aquos version has 780 Gs. Trivia *Its name is similar to a geometric term: "vertex". *Vertexx is able to dig through underground, as seen in ''Interspace Under Siege''. *He has not talked in the anime yet, which means he is either not choosing to speak or he is a digital clone or he might not be able to speak at all or he may be like Krakix not talking. *It was thought that its BakuNano is Shoxrox, due to the fact Shoxrox's ability on Bakugan Dimensions shows Vertexx on it. *Strangely, the picture of Vertexx during the BakuganOfficial video with Bright Light showed a Vertexx with a Haos symbol but it was in Subterra colors. The picture is actually shown on this page. *Vertexx may actually be Sellon's Guardian Bakugan, since he has appeared with her on the Bakugan Interspace rankings, but this has not been proven as of yet. *Its ball form opens in a similar way to Infinity Helios. *Vertexx's size on Bakugan Dimensions is as large as that of a Mechtogan Titan. *Due to Orehammer really only being one piece not two, he is the first Bakugan to have two BakuNano, even though they are the same. *He may be a Gundalian Bakugan due to his coloration and similaraties to Avior, Sabator and Phosphos. *He looks very similar to Saurus except with four arms. Gallery Anime Vertexx.JPG|Vertexx in ball form (opened) Vertexx_and_nano.png|Vertexx and Orehammer in ball form file:Vertexx Monster.JPG|Vertexx Quaker1.JPG|Vertexx in Bakugan form Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 _2_2___360p__1_0009.jpg|Vertexx using Heat Impulse Patryk Jan Cesarz 5 (6).PNG|Vertexx in real form Blazingmagnitude.png|Vertexx using Blazing Magnitude Vertexx23.png|Vertexx using Buzz Sunrock Sellon.JPG|Vertexx and Sellon's official art on the Cartoon Network website Nano_set.png|Vertexx and Orehammer in real form Screen shot 2011-05-09 at 1.53.38 PM.png|Vertexx using Orehammer for the first time Picture 9.png|Subterra Vertexx and Haos Krowl in ball form Bakunano2.jpg Game Riki doll-img600x399-1293034442ridhgn91991.jpg Riki doll-img600x399-1293034442dqdpjo91991.jpg Riki doll-img600x399-1293034442dvbjig91991.jpg Riki doll-img600x399-1293035376c9wnkd94580.jpg Riki doll-img600x399-12930353776yeudr94580.jpg Riki doll-img600x399-1293035377971fws94580.jpg 7234523452.PNG $(KGrHqV,!ksE2I4tOHnJBNwYCgnhIw~~0 12.JPG $(KGrHqUOKp!E24R8dt)kBNw2)GR8-w~~ 3.JPG KGrHqMOKisE14ZVIpPBNw2U24Q 3.JPG $(KGrHqQOKnME3bhhCLOPBN5VV0OEvg~~ 12.jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (46).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (45).jpg 5784564.jpg Bakugan Dimensions Pyrus Vertexx Open.png|Pyrus Vertexx in opened ball form Pyrus_Vertexx.png Aquos Vertexx Open.png|Aquos Vertexx in opened ball form Aquos_Vertexx.png Ventus Vertexx Open.png|Ventus Vertexx in opened ball form Ventus_Vertexx.png Vertexx.jpg|Subterra Vertexx opened in ball form Subterra_Vertexx.png Haos Vertexx Open.png|Haos Vertexx in opened ball form Haos_Vertexx.png Darkus Vertexx Open.png|Darkus Vertexx in opened ball form Darkus_Vertexx.png Clear Vertexx Open.png|Clear Vertexx in opened ball form Clear_Vertexx.png ShoxroxBDAbility.jpg|Vertexx on Shoxrox's Special Ability HawktorV.O O.png VertexxAttacking.png VertexxHit.png VertexxDodge.png Ah4.PNG DVertexx.png Baku4.PNG Screen shot 2011-05-31 at 10.50.56 PM.png VentusVertexx.png SubterraVertexx.png PyrusVertexx.png HaosVertexx.png DarkusVertexx.png ClearVertexx.png AquosVertexx.png Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Team Sellon